


Love in a Coffee Shop

by blinkifyawantme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunters Chronicles- Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3rd person pov, AU, Alec POV, Alec has hazel eyes and like hair from s1 when it was really messy, Alec is a Marvel Stan, Alec is a smol bean, Alternate Universe-Modern, Angst?, Comfort, Eventual Plot, Fashion Designer!Magnus, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus POV, Magnus is not, More tags tbh, New York, No Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alternating pov, barista!Alec, please read it it’s good, soft boyfriends, tags are really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkifyawantme/pseuds/blinkifyawantme
Summary: Alec is a somewhat closeted 23 year old who owns and runs a cafe. Magnus is a 24 year old high end fashion designer. What will happen if the two meet?





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning, and as far as Alec Lightwood was concerned, the last thing he should be doing was getting out of bed. He sighed, groped around for his glasses, and got up, grabbing his phone and glancing at it. No notifications from anyone. He tried to ignore the pang he felt in his chest and started to get dressed. Once he donned his traditional ratty black sweater and jeans, he grabbed his wallet, threw on a pair of sneakers and headed out the door. It was a brisk morning in Manhattan, and at 6 in the morning, everyone was just starting to wake up. Alec went to his favorite bagel place, and took a bagel with cream cheese to go. Glancing at his watch, he realized he only had 10 minutes to get to work, so he broke into a sprint. Arriving in the nick of time, he strode into the cafe where he worked and put on his apron. 

He made sure the register had change and that the machines were clean, then started making the pastries. Baking was his passion, and he couldn’t believe that at the age of 23, he owned his own cafe. At this point, he knew the recipes well-enough that he could go on auto-pilot and let his mind drift. Once they eventually did, all sense of peace that he had gathered by baking disappeared by going to Jace. Jace his friend of 19 years, and crush of 13. Jace, with whom he had taken his first steps, spoke his first words, and shared so many other firsts. Jace, who’s smile and laugh constantly haunted Alec’s thoughts. Jace, who was so kind and accepting of Alec, and totally, and utterly straight. All Alec wanted was to do was find someone with whom he could have an actual future, or even just to distract himself from Jace for a hot minute, but the universe was a cruel, cruel place. 

Alec shook his head and pushed past the thoughts of Jace. He kept baking, but the heard the ringing of the chimes on the door and groaned internally. This happened every so often, and he found it very rude when people just barged in when the cafe wasn’t even open. If everyone else had to wait, Alec thought, why the hell couldn’t they? He looked up and prepared to tell the person to leave and not come back for another hour. Once he looked up though, his breath caught short. Apparently, the universe was not as cruel as he thought it was. Standing in front of him was a gorgeous Asian man with wind-blown cheeks and cat-like gold-green eyes that were so much more interesting than his own brown ones. He shook his head and sauntered over to the counter.  
“Hello,” he said in a low voice. “I’m Magnus Bane, and you are?”  
“Ummm, Alec Lightwood?” Alec felt a burst of pride for managing to squeak out a somewhat coherent response. “What can I, uh, get for you?”

Magnus replied that he wanted an almond milk latte. Alec busied himself making the drink, glancing occasionally at Magnus, and tried to figure out what to say next. Why does this have to be so hard, he wondered. Magnus was hot as hell, and all Alec wanted to do was a have a coherent conversation with him. Odds of that were unlikely, though. Alec melted into a puddle who couldn’t speak words whenever he saw someone who was somewhat decently good-looking. So, his chances of impressing this cool-looking stranger with words were relatively low. But, Alec realized, he could make a latte that tasted amazing. If he couldn’t make a good impression on Magnus himself, at least he could make him a decent coffee that made him want to come back. Alec finished the drink, and handed it to Magnus, watching his face as he drank it. As soon as the latte touched his lips, his face lit up, and all Alec could think was that he had never seen a more beautiful smile. 

Alec knew he couldn’t let this go, so he started to ask Magnus about himself, wanting to get to know him. He learned that Magnus worked in fashion and slaved away every day, loved his cat, Chairman Meow, and loved makeup. Before he knew it, an hour had passed, and other people started to trickle in, effectively destroying their little bubble. Alec didn’t want to leave this happy, comfortable place where he could forget about all his problems-including Jace- and just be himself, but he did have business to attend to. He exchanged phone numbers with Magnus-because who would leave this up to chance and just let it go- and said his goodbyes. Just saying goodbye didn’t sit right with home though, so Alec ran out the door and tapped Magnus on the shoulder, saying, “Do you want to go out sometime?” Magnus’ face lit up with that beautiful smile of his and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya, this is chapter 1 gonna keep it at like a medium length i think 50k max. also i know alec doesn’t need glasses but like what a concept, alec with glasses just couldn’t resist


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Chapter 2!! I’m going to try to post daily or at least every other day I think? Let me know what y’all think of it and don’t forget to leave comments and kudos! Thanks so much for reading this it honestly means so much to me.

Alec skipped back into work, riding on waves of happy energy. Everyone in the cafe looked at him confusedly; normally he was a cynical yet lovable barista. He was never, ever, outwardly happy. Alec sobered up on the outside, if only to conserve his reputation. On the inside though, he was ecstatic. He had a date! Alexander Lightwood, who at the ripe age of 23 had never kissed anyone, or even been on a date, finally had a date! Alec couldn’t believe it. He had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

As soon as his day was done, Alec walked to the apartment he called home. He whipped up a quick dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, and called his sister, Isabelle. Isabelle was 18 years old, and was his best friend, though Alec would never admit it. She could always find a way to put a smile on Alec’s face, and was perfect for discussing problems with.  
Alec couldn’t wait to tell her about Magnus- Isabelle has always found Alec’s crush on Jace rather stupid. His phone rang and rang. Isabelle finally picked up on the sixth ring. “Hey Izzy!” Alec began. “I have the best news ever! Guess who finally got a date! Me, and like, the guy is super hot and sweet and funny, and just holy crap I’m so happy!”  
Alec could hear Izzy’s smile from over the phone. “That’s great Alec, I’m so proud of you!” Izzy said. “I wish I could talk more, but I’m kind of out with Simon right now. I’ll meet you at Taki’s for lunch tomorrow, though” Izzy said. 

Alec’s smile dropped a bit; he had really been looking forward to talking to Izzy, but he shrugged off the minor disappointment. He said his goodbyes and hung up, then put his phone down. Alec ate his dinner in silence for a few minutes, but he couldn’t bear not having someone to talk to. So, Alec decided to call the person he actually wanted to talk to- Magnus. Alec had some faint recollection of a rule about waiting to call for 3 days, but he honestly didn’t care. He wanted to talk to Magnus, so that was what he intended on doing. Unlike Isabelle, Magnus picked up on the first ring.  
“Hey Alexander!” he said, with a touch of surprise coloring his voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Alec knee instantly that he had made the right choice by calling Magnus. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” Alec said shyly. “Tell me about work, how’s your project going?” While they had been talking at the cafe, Magnus had mentioned a project at work in which he had to come up with a whole new line for his company in a month. He had two weeks now, and nothing done. 

Alec listened with interest as Magnus talked about his project and how badly he was doing on it. Listening to Magnus speak, Alec didn’t think about how bad it looked that Magnus hadn’t been able to get anything done. No, he wondered how someone so interesting and amazing could possibly be interested in him. He also wondered how he could make Magnus’ problems in business go away. Magnus was clearly upset over his failures at work, and all Alec wanted to do was fix it. He recognized that he probably cared too much about someone that he just met earlier in the day, but how could he not? Magnus was gorgeous, funny, kind, easy to talk to, and made him forget about Jace. All Alec wanted was for Magnus to be happy. So, he listened as Magnus ranged for hours about work. He listened as he heard Magnus slowly calm down. He listened right up until he fell asleep to the sound of Magnus’ voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops i didn’t mean to write more malec scenes but it happened😂 izzy should come in in the next chapter so get excited!!

Alec woke up to his alarm and groaned. He always had a problem waking up. He sighed and stretched out his body, making a complete and utter mess of his sheets. He reached for his glasses and then hopped out of bed. Looking around in his closet, Alec found a black sweater without any holes in it, and jeans that were in surprisingly good condition. On the off chance that he would see Magnus today, he wanted to look somewhat presentable. Honestly, Alec really wanted Magnus to show up, if only for a few minutes. 

Alec arrived at work and started on baking. He whistled and hummed, and did all sorts of happy things that the Alec from two days ago would never have considered. Once he put all the pastries in the oven, he checked his phone for the time. 6:40 and Magnus still wasn’t here. Alec resolved himself to the fact that he wasn’t coming today, and felt a pang of disappointment. He shook his head at himself- he shouldn’t be so disappointed, and he definitely shouldn’t expect Magnus to show up. He shouldn’t even care so much about someone he had known for just over 24 hours! Alec did though, and no matter what he told himself, he was disappointed that Magnus didn’t come. 

Alec grabbed his pastries out of the oven, and then looked up at the sound of the door opening. His heart stopped and a dorky grin spread across his face. Magnus had come. He strutted through the door, and his face lit up as he spotted Alec. Alec started preparing Magnus’ drink (almond milk latte) and put a little cream heart in it, because dammit he liked Magnus and he wanted to seem fancy and cool and sweet. He handed Magnus the drink and watched as a slow smile spread across his face. 

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus said with a smile. “I’m really sorry, but I have to run today. I wanted to see your face before work. I really wish I could stay, I honestly do, but duty calls.” Magnus frowned and Alec did too. He wanted to be able to see Magnus for more than a few minutes, but he would take what he could get. “It’s fine,” Alec stated. “Good luck at work today. I’ll call you when I get home?”  
“Please do!” Magnus replied enthusiastically, which brightened Alec’s day, knowing that Magnus wanted to talk to him as much as Alec wanted to talk to Magnus. Alec smiled, and made a rash decision, emboldened by the fact that Magnus appeared to care for Alec as much as he did for Magnus. Somewhat shyly, Alec leaned across the counter and kissed Magnus on the cheek. He pulled back and admired Magnus’ stunned expression. He said goodbye to Magnus, and watched as he walked away with a confused air to his step. Today was shaping up to be a good day, Alec thought.


	4. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4!! so, this is izzy, lmk what you think of her! also keep leaving those comments and kudos, i really appreciate it! thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read this, it means so much to me! also, would y’all who are reading this like shorter chapters and more frequent updates, or longer chapters and less frequent updates?

For the second day in a row, Alec floated through the day on waves of happiness. The morning went by extremely quickly, and Alec left work to go to lunch with Izzy. Taki’s wasn’t really a lunch spot, it was much more a brunch place, but it was everyone’s favorite, so Alec and Izzy often went there. Alec walked to Taki’s (it was only a block away from work, which was super convenient) and sat down at a table. Isabelle walked in a few minutes later, wearing a short dress with a leather jacket and knee high boots. It worked for her. 

“Hey Alec!” Izzy said with a smile, giving Alec a hug. She slid into the chair across from Alec saying, “You wanted to talk?”Alec replied, “Yeah, I do, but let’s order first. Tell me how school’s been!” Isabelle went to Juliard and was one of the very best dancers in her year. “Oh, it’s great!” she exclaimed. “Yeah, it’s pretty great. I mean, it’s really hard, but everyone is so good and nice, and um, Simon’s great. No, I mean, I love it, I honestly couldn’t be happier.” Alec smiled. It was nice to see Isabelle happy. She had spent her entire childhood trying to impress their parents, and it wasn’t until a few months ago that she had really come into herself and become happy. He told her as much, and they ordered food, crepes with honey and a side of sausage for Alec, and a smoothie for Isabelle. 

“So, big brother, what did you have to tell me?” Isabelle asked, clearly excited for the answer. “Well,” Alec replied. “I met someone! And, y’know, I’d normally say to not make a big deal about it, but I really like him. His name is Magnus and I met him yesterday, and he is just fantastic. Yeah, I mean, he’s just really great.”Izzy squealed. “Alec, I’m so happy for you! Ugh, this is so amazing! Do you know what this means?” Alec didn’t, so he asked. “We’re going shopping! If you are going to try to impress someone, you cannot wear those horrid sweaters of yours! Lord, I’ve been waiting to do this forever.”

Alec was torn between laughing and being insulted. He chose to laugh. Izzy smiled and Alec said, “One, I’ll go shopping, but I’m tapping out after 3 stores. Two, my sweaters are not that bad; this one doesn’t even have holes in it!” Izzy laughed at that. The food arrived. It was delicious, as it always was. Once they finished, Alec and Izzy went off to go shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit longer, but it’s actually pretty good!! keep leaving comments and kudos, and thanks again for taking time out of your day to read this!!

Alec walked back home with bags upon bags of clothes in his hands. Would he wear any of them? Not likely, but it made Izzy happy, so it was worth it. Alec hadn’t enjoyed shopping at all though. All that trying on of clothes and looking for clothes gave him a headache. He opened the door to his apartment and spread out his clothes on his bed. He had a bomber jacket, two new black sweaters (which he might wear), and two pairs of jeans, one black and one blue. It actually wasn’t that terrible of a spread. He hung them up in his closet, and then nuked the pasta he had had last night. He checked his phone while he was eating, and considered calling Jace. He was one of his best friends, after all However, Alec knew he was busy (playing piano in a touring band) and he also wanted to sort out what was happening with Magnus before seeing the face of his former? crush. So, yet again, he called Magnus, wanting it to become a daily tradition.  
+++  
Again, Magnus picked up on the first ring. “Hello Alexander! How was your day?” Alec smiled at the sound of Magnus’ voice. “Good, good, how about you? Making any headway on the project?”  
“Yes, a little bit, it that’s not important. You listened to me talk about myself for hours yesterday, so it’s time for me to do the same for you. Tell me about your day Alexander!”  
Alec grinned like a little dork. Magnus cared and it warmed his heart. “Well, my day was actually pretty good. I went shopping with Izzy- I told you about Izzy right?” Alec said.  
“Yes, she’s your sister, the dancer, right? What’d you get while shopping?” Magnus asked.  
“Umm, here, let me show you.” Alex flipped the call to FaceTime. Alec started to speak to speak more words, but Magnus cut him off.  
“No, no, no. This won’t do- I, um have to come over to see the uh, quality of the clothing.”  
It was bullshit, and Alec knew it, but that did not mean that he didn’t want Magnus to come over. “Okay, um, I live in the only apartment building on 5th and 17th, buzz in when you get here.”  
Magnus clearly hadn’t been expecting this, judging from the surprise in his voice when he said, “Okay, I’ll be right there! Bye, I guess.”  
+++  
Five minutes later, Alec welcomes Magnus into his apartment for the first time. He was a little nervous about what Magnus would think- he seemed to be rich and Alec was, well, not. It’s not like he was poor or anything, he did fine for himself, he just couldn’t afford to be lavish. Alec glanced at Magnus’ face to see what he thought of the apartment. “I know it’s not much, and it’s really messy, but it’s home.”  
“Alexander, you do know that I don’t care about the size of your home right? It’s amazing; everywhere I look screams you, and that’s what matters.”  
Alec didn’t even try to hide his grin. He was so happy that Magnus seemed to know who he was, and that he wouldn’t judge him for not being as rich as he was. In that moment, Alec knew that he was over Jace, and that he liked Magnus. He had no idea how to go about actually asking him out though. He knew that he had asked Magnus if he could see him again the other day, so maybe he could just go from there? Yep, Alec thought, that’s what I’m going to do. “You said you had wanted to see the clothes?” Alec asked.  
“Alexander, you do know that I came over just to see you right? I mean, I don’t mind looking at the clothes, but I came to see you.”  
Alec kept on grinning like a dork- he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. “So, um, what do you say to going out? Like, as a date?” Alec stammered out. “Please say yes. We can go out for dinner on Friday? Is this okay?”  
Magnus smiled a light-up-the-world-smile and said the only word that mattered-yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, new chapter yay!! it’s from Magnus’ perspective this time wanted to try it out. may not be able to post as much for the next few days, but i’ll try!! please keep leaving comments and kudos i really appreciate it!! love to everyone who is reading this!!

After Alec asked him out last night, Magnus had headed home. Not that he didn’t want to stay, but he did have work that needed to be done. So, he had said goodbye to Alec, and walked back home, where he put music on the speakers and started to dance put of happiness. Alexander liked him! He spun around the room, bursting with happiness. When Magnus finally wore himself out, he headed to bed, feeling happier and lighter than he had in a long time.  
+++  
Magnus woke up, still smiling. He got out of bed and sighed at his reflection in the mirror. There was so much to be done today, and all he wanted to do was spend time with his dear Alexander. Let’s get ready, Magnus thought, running his hands through his hair. It was messed up to maximum ruination from sleep, and would take an hour to fix anyway, so why shouldn’t he ruin it further? Magnus could already tell today wasn’t going to be great, but at least the end would bring him one day closer to Friday, to his date with Alexander!  
+++  
After finally finishing up getting ready ( he chose a stunning outfit of tight black jeans and a gold silk shirt) he headed to Alec’s cafe. He was determined to make his visits there a daily routine. He walked briskly- it was 6:40, and he had to leave the cafe by 7 to get to work, which left him little time with Alexander. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning. Finally, he reached the cafe. He opened the door, and felt his heart stop and mind calm down as all was right in the world now that he had Alexander. Magnus physically held himself back from running across the room to kiss Alec breathless.  
“Hey Magnus!” Alexander greeted Magnus walking across the room. He surprised Magnus by embracing him and kissing his cheek. Magnus could feel his mood brightening already. “Hello Alexander! It’s so very nice to see you!”  
Alec frowned. “Are you ok? Something seemed off when you walked in. What’s wrong?”  
Magnus smiled a wry smile. Good lord, he liked Alec. The fact that he could tell that something was indeed up- when Magnus worked so hard to make sure that people couldn’t- didn’t bother him, it just endeared Alec to him even more. “Yes, yes. I’m fine, I just can’t deal with work right now.”  
Alec went behind the counter to make Magnus’ drink. The fact that Alec knew Magnus’ drink warmed Magnus’ heart.  
“If you can’t deal with work,” Alec said with a smile, “You could skip today and we could go out? I know you probably can’t, but it just seems like you need it. What do you say Magnus?”  
It took all of Magnus’ power not to start dancing around the room. He smiled and smiled, then realized he might actually have to vocalize his thoughts. “If you really mean it, Alexander! I would love too.”  
Alec smiled his light-up-the-world smile and Magnus knew he made the right choice. Alec left for a minute to call people on to cover for him, and Magnus allowed himself 3 seconds of whisper-shouting and grinning before he schooled his features into a normal-looking expression. “So where to first, my dear Alexander?” Magnus inquired, interested what his answer would be.  
Alec appeared to think about it for a moment. “We can go to the High Line if that’s ok? And then go shopping in the afternoon and dinner in the evening? I have no idea how this is supposed to work, I’m sorry if I’m messing it up.”  
Magnus was so charmed. Alexander did not give himself enough credit, but that could be fixed. Magnus fixed his dazzling smile upon Alec and said, “That would be amazing- and no, you aren’t messing anything up, everything is perfect.” They walked out of the cafe arm-in-arm and headed to see the sights of New York together.  
+++  
It had been a wonderful day! Magnus and Alec had gone to the High Line first, where they spent hours talking and walking. The more Magnus got to know Alec, the better he liked him, and it seemed to be the same for Alec. In the afternoon, they went shopping at Times Square. Magnus went to dozens of stores and got dozens of new items. Alec patiently waited, occasionally trying on a shirt or something that Magnus thought would look good on him. They were all a little different than what he normally wore, and he didn’t end up buying any of them. As of right now, Magnus and Alec were headed to dinner at a Mexican restaurant that was owned by one of Magnus’ friends. Magnus knew that Alec would love it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter 7!! may not be able to update tomorrow, i’m going on vacation, but i’ll try my hardest to! thanks so much for reading this, and please keep leaving comments and kudos!! love to everyone reading this!

Alec couldn’t believe that he was actually out on a date with Magnus. That Magnus liked him, that he wanted to spend a whole day with him, none of it was believable. He looked up at Magnus’ face across the table from him, and soaked it all in. Jesus Mary, Magnus was gorgeous. Alec smiled at him, and then looked back down at his food. They were at a Mexican restaurant, and the food was literally to die for. Like any normal person, Alec lived for tacos, and these particular tacos were the best he had ever had. He looked up at Magnus again. He frowned, and Magnus looked up from his food, noting the shift on Alec’s expression.  
“What is it Alexander?” he asked.  
“Nothing, um, you’re just glamorous and gorgeous and I have no idea why you would want to go out with me. I’m a mess, and you are not, and shit, I keep messing this up, I’m sorry.” Alec blushed and looked away from Magnus. He had no idea why his freaking mouth could never seem to shut up around Magnus, or at least not spill out all his insecurities.  
Magnus put his taco down, appearing serious. “Alexander, you aren’t messing anything up. Look, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like you. You aren’t a mess, and wow, you really think I’m gorgeous?”  
“Well yeah, why else would I be here? I mean, personality is important, and you have that, but it’s really on the looks that matter.” Alec said. Magnus’ expression dropped, like he couldn’t believe what Alec just said. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, don’t worry so much!” The tension that had been in the air a few seconds ago melted away and they fell back into an easy conversation.  
+++  
After dinner, Alec and Magnus walked around for a bit, hand-in-hand, enjoying the taste of cool night air and the company of each other. They walked to Alec’s apartment, and all Alec could think was that he didn’t want this day to end. Magnus was perfect, the night had been pretty perfect, and Alec could only think of one thing to make it better. He really, really wanted to kiss Magnus, but he had no idea of how to go about that. Like, how the hell did people actually know how to do it? Alec knew he definitely couldn’t do it, but he would try. He resolved his nerves, and gathered up his courage. It turned out that it would be needed sooner than he thought, because here they were, at Alec’s apartment. Alec turned around to face Magnus and said, “Thank you for letting me take you out today. I had an amazing time, and I really, really like you, and yeah. Thanks again for doing this with me today.”  
Magnus smiled and replied, “Any time, Alexander, any time.”  
+++  
He smiled a wry smile, and lingered on the doorstep. Alec took this as a sign, and grabbed Magnus’ arm, pulling him closer. He could feel the heat radiating off Magnus’ body, even though the night was cold. Alec looked down at Magnus’ lip, then at his eyes, which were inviting, back to his lips. He leaned in, and did the one thing he had wanted to do ever since he met Magnus. Alec pressed by his lips against Magnus’, and felt everything in the world right itself. It was pure bliss, and Alec thought that he could stay like this forever and be the happiest person alive. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, pressed together, but Alec eventually pulled back. “Goodnight Magnus,” Alec said with a big smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Alec kept smiling and turned around to head into his apartment.  
+++  
As soon as Magnus had walked away, Alec locked the door, and started dancing around. He had no idea what happened to his dignity, but he knew that he had to be the happiest person on the planet right now. He grabbed his phone to call Izzy, and looked down at the screen. Alec saw a text from Izzy, and his heart dropped. His parents were in town, and wanted to go out for dinner on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! this chapter is such a big whoops moment i’m sorry i’m sorry. i promised a meeting with the parents but well um it’s just malec fluff. it’s actually pretty decent so i hope you enjoy it. shout out to my best friend for getting this far- thanks boo! thanks to everyone reading this!! love y’all🥰

Alec was pissed off, and he wasn’t going to try to hide it. It was almost like his parents sensed his happiness, and they had to come in and ruin it. Throughout his childhood, he’d always had a fraught relationship with his parents- they expected perfection at all times, and he wasn’t perfect. Not in the slightest. Once he turned 18, he left them behind and made his own life without them. They called occasionally, and he answered, albeit not honestly. He made up bullshit stories about girls he dated, and that was pretty much their only contact. They never, and Alec meant never, came into town. They knew that it was Alec’s space, and they got the fact that they weren’t really welcome. Alec liked having a space in which he was able to be out and proud, and that could never be achieved with his parents around. He walked to his bed, stripping down to his plain gray boxers, and plopped down. Alec took off his glasses and went to sleep, dreaming dreams of gold green eyes and angry parents.  
+++  
Alec woke up, and with that came the realization that he needed to come out to his parents. He honestly was just so done hiding who he was from them, and if they didn’t like that, well, that would suck for them. He knew that they probably wouldn’t take it well, but he was done caring. He grabbed his glasses and a sweater, jeans, and a bomber, then headed to work.  
+++  
Alec started baking the pastries. The door opened just as he slid them in the oven. “Hey Magnus!” Alec said without turning around.  
“Hey Alexander!” Magnus said brightly. “You’re pretty snappily dressed today. How’d you sleep last night?”  
Alec started preparing Magnus’ drink. “Not very well, actually. My parents are coming, and they are coming for dinner on Friday, which means we have to cancel. I’m so sorry, Mags. I wish I didn’t have to, but I think I’m going to come out to them, and yeah, so I didn’t sleep great. How bout you?”  
“I actually slept better than I have in years. Don’t worry about canceling, I get it, and also we had the whole day yesterday, so don’t worry. How do you think your parents will take it?” Magnus asked.  
Alec frowned and handed Magnus his drink. “Honestly? I don’t think they’ll take it well, but one can always hope, right? Besides, it not like I see them ever anyway, so it’s not like it will really change anything. I’ll just be happier.”  
Magnus smiled and said, “I’m so proud of you, Alexander! You may not think it’s that a big a deal, but it is, and I’ll be there for you, no matter what your parents do. Sorry to run, but I have to get to work. I’ll call you later?”  
“Please do!” Alec said, leaning across the counter to press a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Actually, maybe you can come over? We could watch a movie or something? To make up for having to cancel. ”  
“That sounds perfect Alexander. I’ll see you at 7!” Magnus said as he walked out the door. “Bye!”  
+++  
Work flew by, and Alec worked on his coming out speech when there were lulls in business. It was coming along, and he was pretty proud of it. Finally, work was over. Not like it was bad, but he really wanted to get home so he could see Magnus. He headed to his apartment and cooked a quick dinner of chicken nuggets as he got ready for Magnus to come over. He’d picked out a few options for movies (The Avengers, Clueless, and A Quiet Place) and figured he’d let Magnus choose. Alec finished up the nugs and sat on the couch waiting for Magnus. Finally, Magnus arrived, and he looked amazing. He had on an outfit of a worn sweatshirt and sweats, and while it was so different from what he normally wore, Alec loved it.  
“Come on in!” Alec said, silently cursing himself for not having anything pithy or suave to say. “I picked out a few movies, I figured you could pick which one we watch?”  
“Yes, that’s perfect. What are our options?” Magnus asked.  
“Well, there’s The Avengers, Clueless, and A Quiet Place. I had no idea what you would want so I grabbed a wide variety. Are any of those fine?”  
Magnus looked down at the spread of discs in front of him. “How about The Avengers? I haven’t seen that one before.”  
Alec looked up, his face tinged with disbelief. “How the hell have you never seen The Avengers?! Please, please tell me you’ve at least seen other MCU movies. Oh good lord, how?”  
“Please don’t hate me, but no, I’ve never seen any Marvel movies. I’ve just never wanted to see them, they look so stupid with all the fighting and costumes.”  
Alec sighed dramatically. “Ok, so we can’t just start with The Avengers, then. Let’s do um, the first Captain America. Jeez, I can’t believe you’ve never seen any of them, wow.” Alec was shook to his core, and determined to make Magnus like all the Marvel movies, and become a Marvel stan.  
+++  
Alec riffled through his DVD’s and found Captain America: The First Avenger. He popped it in his DVD player, and plopped down on the couch. He hit the area next to himself and motioned to Magnus. “Come sit down! I promise, you’ll enjoy the movie.”  
Magnus came to sit down next to Alec, and he played the movie, draping a blanket over the two of them. Magnus started to say something, but Alec shushed him-the opening scene was starting.  
+++  
Two hours later, the movie was finished, and Alec was asleep in Magnus’ arms. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, and lay down, burrowing his head in Alec’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent of sandalwood. He fell asleep, with visions of Alec, always Alec, dancing across his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um Alec is a Marvel stan guys and also i made him have sandalwood scent whoops i know it’s supposed to be Magnus, but like it was just so good. Also the last paragraph was from Magnus’ perspective which was weird but it just worked for the way i was writing it? sorry though to switch perspectives on y’all


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry that I didn’t update yesterday😪😪 i was on vacation so i was really really busy. also this chapter is super duper short but it was necessary for the story, but it was too long for next chapter so i made it into a mini chapter. i’ll try to update tomorrow, but i’m gonna be busy with school again so i won’t promise any thing. thanks so much to everyone reading; your kudos and comments mean a lot to me, so thanks! love y’all🥰

Alec woke up to the scent of fresh coffee and bagels. He mussed his messy hair and looked up, grabbing his glasses and blinking as the world came into view. He looked up at Magnus with sleepy eyes and started to say something, but Magnus interrupted him, saying, “I got breakfast! I know you have to get to work like now, but I figured we could eat on the way there?” Alec smiled on the inside, loving the fact that it was a given that Magnus would come with him to work. “Yeah that’d be perfect! What’d you think of the movie last night? Pretty good, huh?”  
Magnus grinned. “It was actually amazing, Alexander. Just, wow, we need to see all of them, for sure, and soon!”  
Alec felt immensely proud of himself. Magnus was on his way to becoming a Marvel geek and it was all due to himself. Alec said, “Saturday night we can binge them, okay? I’m have to go get dressed now, sorry. Just wait here, I’ll be out in two seconds.” Alec headed into his room, and grabbed his outfit for the day, a black sweater and black jeans with holes at the knees. He threw the jeans on and suddenly realized that the he didn’t have a good outfit to wear tonight to dinner with his parents. “Magnus, can you come here? I need help picking out clothes for tonight.” Alec said, pulling on his sweater.  
“Coming in now!” Magnus replied. He entered Alec’s room and started riffling through his clothes. “Do you really only own variations of the same black sweater? There has to be other clothing hidden in here somewhere.”  
“I have other clothes! See, here’s a gray sweater!” Alec said, pulling a dark grey sweater with holes in the cuffs off its hanger.  
“Alec, that’s just faded to grey! It’s fine though, don’t worry, I found a button-down. Wear that with those jeans, and you’ll be perfect.” Magnus put the button-down on Alec’s bed. “Let’s go get you to work!”  
+++  
The two walked to Alec’s cafe arm-in-arm. Alec opened the door to the cafe, and gently disentangled himself from Magnus. “How long can you stay today?” Alec asked as he headed into the back to get his ingredients. “I actually have to go now,” Magnus replied. “I’m so sorry, but duty calls. Let me know how dinner with your parents goes tonight, ok? I’ll be here for you no matter what happens, so call me as soon as it’s done and let me know what happened. Good luck!” “Thanks Mags,” Alec said, leaning across the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll call you as soon as it’s done. Good luck at work today!” Magnus walked out the door, and Alec started prepping for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update tonight guys! started school again so i’m a lot more busy, but i’ll try to still update daily. this chapter is short again too, i’m really sorry, i promise the next one will be longer! thanks again to everyone reading this!! love y’all xoxo

Work had gone relatively well today, Alec thought. There were lots of customers, but he also had time to work on his speech, which was good. Alec walked home, rehearsing his speech as he did. It was actually pretty decent and he was proud of it. He arrived at his house and pulled on the button-down. He straightened it out in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair, and hyped himself up. Alec left his apartment and headed to the restaurant to meet his parents. 

+++

When he arrived at the restaurant (a high-end Italian place in the East Village), his parents were there waiting for him. Alec gave them both a hug and kiss in the cheek, and sat down across from them. 

“So, tell us how work has been! Life’s good? Anyone special?” they said as soon he sat down. His parents were known to bombard with questions. 

“Umm, work’s good, it’s going pretty well. Life is good, I saw Izzy this week, and she was doing well, so that was good. And as for someone special, well I think I have found someone.” Alec sensed his opportunity and decided to abandon his speech. He always did better when he came up with something on the spot anyway. “They are really great- funny, kind, gorgeous, understanding. I only met them this week, but I really like them.”

His parents smiled. “So, what’s her name?” they asked. Alec’s heart dropped- he felt in his gut that his parents may not accept him. They seemed so dead-set on him being straight. Alec inhaled, and exhaled slowly, gathering his courage. 

“Well, um, his name is Magnus. And yes, I definitely said his, and yes, that means that I am definitely gay.” Alec looked at his parent’s faces, and saw disbelief, shock, and most of all, disappointment. Just then, the waiter walked over. “Is there anything I can do for you?” she inquired. 

Alec’s father responded. “Yes, actually. Can you please remove this person from our table?” he said, gesturing to Alec. “I don’t know who he is, or why he is here. Please remove him immediately.” Maryse, Alec’s mother, chimed her agreement. 

The waiter looked befuddled, but politely replied, “If you wish it so, sir.” 

+++

Alec got up out of the chair, and walked away, holding in tears. He got out of the restaurant, and ran. Where? Alec didn’t know yet, but he needed to get out. His thoughts whirred in time with his running. My. Parents. Don’t. Accept. Me. And. They. Never. Will. A stray tear rolled down Alec’s cheek. Alec stopped running to wipe his face. God, I look like a mess, he thought. I have to talk to Magnus. Alec put the directions to Magnus’ loft in his phone and ran towards it, allowing the rhythm of running to drown out all other thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i finally updated! i’m really happy with how this chapter turned out, let me know what you think in the comments!! shout out to every one who’s read this much; i love you so much! im probably going to start posting every other day now that schools started again, but i’ll try to post daily on the weekends! also this chapter switches back and forth between perspectives.

Alec arrived panting at Magnus’ apartment. He knocked on the door, and swallowed back his tears once again. He wanted to see Magnus, but didn’t want Magnus to see him like this. Maybe later, when they had known each other longer, and the sight of Alec crying didn’t have any chance of scaring Magnus off, but not yet. For now, he just needed someone to talk to and someone who would listen. 

Magnus opened the door, and looked up at Alec’s face. He took in the tears on his face and leaned across the threshold to give him a hug. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. Come on in.” Magnus steppes back from Alexander and welcomed him into his loft. “So what happened?” Magnus asked. “If it’s too hard, you don’t have to tell me; just know that I’m here for you, ok?”

Alec fiddled with his hands, and shut his eyes to keep himself from crying. He felt strong arms reach around his back and embrace him. Alec leaned into the steady comfort of Magnus’ embrace and spoke quietly. “They disowned me, Magnus. I told them, and they disowned me. They looked me in the eyes and said that they didn’t know who I was” Alec started to quietly cry into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus soothingly rubbed his back. “It’s just, I always figured they would accept me. I mean, I’m their son, and my being gay doesn’t change that. It doesn’t change anything, yet it apparently changes everything for them. I just don’t get it! Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough?” 

Magnus pulled back from Alec and looked him dead in the eyes. “Alexander, you are an amazing person. If your parents can’t accept you for who you are, then screw them, ok? You cannot allow them to make you feel bad about yourself, hear me? I’m going to be here for you, and your sister is going to be here for you, and all your friends, and all your customers, and all these people who care about you and accept you. We are all going to be here.”

Alec smiled a little despite the pain he was feeling. “Thanks Magnus. I really appreciate it the support. I think I’m going to go call Izzy and Jace now and let them know. Do you mind if I stay here though? I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

Magnus smiled a little at that. He said, “Of course you can stay Alexander! Stay as long as you need. If you want privacy, you can go into the kitchen. I’ll be here, so just come back in when you’re ready.” 

Alec said thanks and walked into the kitchen. It was a gorgeous, modern space, but Alec didn’t have the mental capacity to appreciate it. He called his sister and waited for her to pick up. She picked up and said in a bright voice, “How’d the dinner go Alec?”

“Umm, well, not well.” Alec said quietly. “They kind of disowned me.”

“Alec, what the hell? That’s not okay! Are you ok? Do you need me to come see you? Where are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m at Magnus’, and no, you don’t have to come see me, I’ll be fine. I just figured you should know,”

Izzy cut him off saying, “I’m going to go yell at them. Let me know if you need anything okay? I love you! Bye!

She hung up, and Alec smiled. He was grateful to have a sister like Izzy, who was brave enough and cared enough to do the things he was too scared to do. Next on his list of people to call was Jace. They hadn’t spoken in a while, and Alec didn’t really want to call him, but it was important that Jace knew. He dialed his number, surprised when Jace picked up on the first ring. “Hey Alec!” he said brightly. “What’s up?”

Alec bit back a rush of feelings at the sound of Jace’s voice. “A lot actually. Are you busy right now?”

“No, I have like half an hour before I have to get to lunch with the guys. What happened? You don’t sound like you are doing great...”

Alec heard the rustling of fabric on the other hand and footsteps. Jace must be going someplace quiet to talk, Alec thought. “Well, my parents came into town and met with me for dinner. And um, I came out to them, and they disowned me.” Alec let out a quiet tear and breathed in a deep breath. 

“Alec that’s awful! I’m so, so sorry. Where are you now? Are you okay?” Jace asked. 

Alec softly chuckled at how similar Jace’s questions were to Izzy’s. “Don’t worry about me, I’m with a friend, Magnus.” Alec didn’t feel quite ready to tell Jace about Magnus. Why? He didn’t know, but it didn’t feel right. He bearded Jace’s name being shouted through the phone. Alec felt bad for holding. him up- he had a very busy life. “If you’re needed elsewhere, then go Jace! It’s fine by me, I’ll be fine.”

“I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about, but it can wait. I’ll call you back tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Bye!” Alec hung up and walked back into the living room, where Magnus was flipping through the TV channels. “Anything good on?” Alec asked, plopping down on the sofa next to Magnus and resting his head on Magnus’ chest. “I need something to distract me.”

“Not really, but we can rent the next Marvel movie if you want to?” Magnus said, clearly wanting to watch it. 

“That’s perfect,” Alec replied. He got up to get a blanket and settled back down on the sofa, one again resting his head on Magnus’ chest. Magnus’ arm curled protectively around Alec, and Iron Man started playing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so so sorry forthe late update. I was really busy with school and endgame whipped me, so i couldn’t really write for a bit. that being said, i’m happy with this chapter. let me now what y’all think! love you🥰

Alec woke up to Magnus’ gentle snores and slid out from underneath their blanket. He saw Magnus’ stir and gently tucked the blanket back over him. Alec wanted to surprise him with breakfast. He figured he could do that and then go to work. He was still an emotional wreck from last night, but was hoping that work would take his mind off it. Alec slid his shoes on and left Magnus’ apartment. 

On the way to Taki’s for breakfast, Alec called Jace. 

“Hey Alec! You feeling any better?” Jace said, picking up on the first ring. 

“Yeah, a bit. You said you had something you wanted to tell me yesterday?”

“Oh yeah um, I had.” Jace sounded oddly nervous. “I met someone, and I really like them.”

“Jace, that’s great!” Alec said, not feeling the wave of jealousy he was accustomed to whenever Jace mentioned someone. “Tell me about them!”

Jace sounded really nervous now. “Her name is Clary, and she has fiery orange hair and a temper to match, and I’ve known her for like a week, but I think I love her.”

At that, Alec felt the slightest twinge of jealousy. He also felt like Jace was hiding something. Call him crazy, but he’d known Jace for the vast majority of his life, and he could tell when he was lying. He ignored the feeling, giving Jace the benefit of the doubt, and said, “Jace, that’s amazing! I’m really happy for you.” Alec arrived at Taki’s and said goodbye to Jace, promising to call him more often. He walked up to the counter and ordered two pancake stacks with honey drizzled on top. They were his personal favorite and never failed to cheer him up. Once they were done, he headed back to Magnus’ apartment. 

Alec strode in the door and woke Magnus up with a kiss on the forehead saying, “I got breakfast!”

“Mlgh,” Magnus said, in the way that makes sense when one is tired. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Alec handed Magnus his pancakes and Magnus murmured a thanks. 

“You feeling any better today?” Magnus asked with a yawn. 

“I mean, a bit I guess. Not really though.” Alec said, stuffing pancakes in his mouth. “I don’t know if I’ll ever really get over it, honestly. Work will probably get my mind off it, though.”

“Alexander, you can’t possibly be planning on going into work today.” Magnus said, concern coloring his voice. “Just take a day; you said it yourself, you’re not fine.”

Alec shook his head; he knew the day off would be good for him, but he didn’t want to let his parents win. Taking the day off would be letting them do that. He’d go into work, and fake happiness until it actually came. “Magnus, I really appreciate the advice, but going to work is gonna be best for me. I have to go now, sorry.”

“Do what you think is best, Alec. It’s your choice not mine, but call me if you need anything, okay? I’m working from home today, so I’ll be here. Good luck.”

Alec promised to call Magnus, and then walked to work. He had to hurry to get everything prepared on time, but he was able to do it. The morning went relatively well. It was a busy day, which meant that Alec had no time to brood or sulk. He put a smile on and kept it there for as long as he could. Alec’s carefully crafted facade crumbled in the afternoon, though. A family came in, all laughing and smiling. Alec realized he would never have that again, and immediately started to feel tears well up in his eyes. He walked out of the cafe into the alley, leaving his co-workers in charge, and started to cry. In between tears, he called Magnus, asking him to please come pick him up. Magnus said he would, and 10 minutes later, he was there. He sat down next to Alec and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s going to get better, I promise.” Magnus said. “The pain will never fully go away, but it will get to a point where you can deal with it.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus with tears in his eyes. “I just can’t see that happening right now.”

“When I came out, my family was not okay with it. My mother killed herself, and my father tried to kill me. I was 12.” Magnus said this all in a flat tone. “By the time I was 14, the pain still hadn’t gone away. I tried to kill myself. Luckily, my friends found me and saved me. I found my passion, and the pain finally went away. It took time, but it does go away, I promise.”

Alec had listened to all this with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn’t believe anyone had ever treated Magnus that way. “I’m so, so sorry Magnus.” Alec said, not quite knowing how to express the magnitude of his feelings. In that moment, Alec felt himself fall in love with Magnus. He didn’t voice it though, and simply tucked the other man into his chest, his own problems momentarily forgotten. The pair stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, for hours.


	13. This isn’t a Chapter

Hi guys! This isn’t a chapter, but I had something to share. I’m going to be taking a break from this fic for a bit. I don’t have any inspiration and I’m not going to publish crap. I’m really sorry about this, but as soon as school is over (like a month) i’ll try to go back to posting again! I’m really sorry, but I just can’t write this right now😪. Love y’all!


End file.
